


Screaming Orgasm

by blakefancier



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes was trouble. Howard knew that the moment the kid sidled up to him in that bar—obviously underage—and said, "I like vodka, do you like blowjobs?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screaming Orgasm

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm just gonna sit here and write dirtybadwrong.

Bucky Barnes was trouble. Howard knew that the moment the kid sidled up to him in that bar—obviously underage—and said, "I like vodka, do you like blowjobs?"

Two vodkas later, Howard had taken the kid to the bathroom and fucked his face. 

So when Bucky showed up at the hotel at their usual meeting time with a blond boy in tow—a beautiful, fragile looking boy with blue eyes that held a hint of steel, a boy who was obviously younger than Bucky—Howard knew he was in trouble. 

"This is Steve," Bucky said, pulling off his shirt. "He wants to play, too." 

Steve flushed a little and held out his hand. "Hello, sir."

Howard was charmed almost against his will. He shook Steve's hand; the boy had a firm handshake. "Nice to meet you."

"Steve's a virgin." Bucky kicked off his shoes and pulled off his jeans; Steve blushed and said Bucky's name in an appalled tone. "Aww, relax, Steve. He likes the idea, don't you?"

"I do," he said, a little disgusted with himself. Of course, he wasn't disgusted enough to stop this. "Why don't you get naked, too, Steve? Then I want to watch you boys make out." 

"Perv," Bucky said, fondly, as Steve undressed. When Steve was naked, Bucky pushed him down on the bed and kissed him, hands sliding over Steve's chest and between his legs.

Steve squirmed, moaning Bucky's name, his hands clutching the blankets.

Howard pulled out his cock and stroked it lazily. "Bucky, get on your back. Steve, suck his cock."

Bucky complied without hesitation, but Steve looked unsure. "I've never done that before."

He let go of his cock, closed his eyes, and counted to ten. Once he was sure he wasn't going to come all over himself, he opened his eyes again. "Just do your best." 

"Watch your teeth, pal." Bucky grinned up at Steve and stroked his hair.

Steve gave a shaky nod, knelt between Bucky's legs, and got to work, licking and sucking Bucky's dick. He didn't seem to be doing too badly, not if Bucky's enthusiastic moaning and humping were any indication. 

Howard walked over and gently ran his hand over the curve of Steve's ass. The boy pushed against him, arching, to give Howard better access. "Such a good boy," he said. That was exactly what he wanted, what he needed. He gently parted Steve's cheeks, rubbed his thumb over the boy's quivering little hole, eliciting a moan. Howard's mouth watered and he leaned over and licked it. 

Steve jerked his head up and let out a surprised gasp. "That's dirty!"

"Yes," Howard said, slapping Steve's ass. "Get back to work." He waited until Bucky was moaning again, then he circled Steve's hole with his tongue until the boy was squirming and making filthy sounds of pleasure. He licked the boy's hole, licked it until he felt it quiver, and pushed his tongue in. Just the tip. 

Steve groaned, hips jerking back.

He laughed and did it again; Steve cursed.

"Keep licking, Steve," Bucky said, grabbing Steve's hair and pulling his head down. 

"'S hard." Steve sounded wrecked and Howard wanted the boy so aroused he couldn't speak.

Howard tongue-fucked Steve's spasming hole and Steve thrust back to meet each movement, half smothered cries falling from his lips as Bucky used his mouth. 

Steve tensed, his moans reaching a lovely crescendo. Then he shuddered violently and came.

A moment later, Bucky arched up. "Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck!" 

"Ugh, Bucky! You came on my face!"

Bucky laughed breathlessly, but Howard had had enough. He pushed Steve down against Bucky and spread the boy's legs. "Hold him still," Howard said, and Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve, murmuring softly. He took the lube from his pocket, pouring half of it onto his shaking fingers, then he pushed two fingers inside of Steve's wet hole.

"Oh! That's weird," Steve said, then buried his dirty face against Bucky's neck.

Howard prepared the boy slowly, though it was fucking killing him, but his diligence paid off. Soon the boy was panting and fucking himself on Howard's fingers. 

Bucky kissed Steve's hair; it was a tender gesture. Howard might have been more touched if Bucky hadn't brought Steve along to get fucked by a man old enough to be their father. "He's ready."

So was Howard. He slowly entered Steve, giving the boy time to adjust to his cock. When he was fully seated, he stroked Steve's hair. "Ready?'

"Please," Steve said and rocked back on Howard's cock like a little slut.

Howard cursed, his control finally snapping. He fucked into the boy, hard and fast, pressing kisses to pale skin underneath him. Steve was tight and hot. The desperate little moans he made went straight to Howard's cock. He fucked into the boy harder, hand curled around one of Steve's hips; there'll be bruises later that he'll kiss and lick.

Then Steve tightened around him further, groaning, coming again, this time on Howard's cock.

And, oh, fuck! Howard shoved in one last time, coming so hard that he felt it in his toes. He luxuriated in the utter depravity of it. As the orgasm slowly faded away, he met Bucky's eyes. 

Bucky smiled at him, the perfect image of temptation. "You like him?"

"If I say yes, will you give him to me?" He kissed the back of Steve's neck, then leaned in and kissed Bucky. 

"Yeah," Bucky whispered.

"Don't I got a say in this?" Steve asked, but it didn't sound like he was angry.

Bucky put a hand over Steve's mouth. "No, you don't." 

Howard shifted so that his cock slipped out of Steve's body; the boy shivered and gasped. "I do. I do like him."

"Good. Then he's yours." For a moment, Bucky looked sad, bereft, then the smile was back. "I gotta leave town for a couple of months, I didn't want either of you being alone."

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked.

"Yeah." Bucky reached up and cupped his face. "Yeah, pour me a vodka, then fuck me."


End file.
